Dark Side of the Moon
by Persephone Ani
Summary: A Lua... Tão bela, tão pura, tão misteriosa. Mas, por detrás de seu brilho há um lado negro. A profunda escuridão também demonstra a sua beleza, e um brilho pálido de esperança. [Anna x Yoh] [CAP. 13 ADICIONADO!]
1. Capítulo 01

**_Dark_****_ Side of the Moon_**

**Capítulo 01 – Chegada na mansão Asakura.**

Era uma manhã de primavera em Izumo. O jardim da mansão Asakura parecia um espetáculo de cores e aromas. As mais diversas e belas flores haviam brotado para prenunciar a beleza e riqueza daquela estação. Faltavam alguns meses para a última fase do Shaman Fight. Onde e como seriam os combates, era totalmente um mistério para os shamans classificados. Até l�, eles poderiam aproveitar para descansar ou mesmo, treinar.

Yoh Asakura havia convidado seus amigos para se hospedarem na mansão Asakura. L�, haveria espaço mais que suficiente para todos se entreterem ou treinarem; e Yoh queria ficar perto de sua família antes das últimas batalhas. Keiko e Yohmei resolveram adiar seus compromissos pendentes para receberem os shamans que chegariam àquela tarde. Até mesmo Kino deixara suas discípulas nas gélidas montanhas de Osorezan para estar presente em Izumo.

Apenas Manta e Faust chegaram com Yoh, Anna e Tamao aquela tarde na mansão Asakura. Os outros shamans iriam aproveitar o tempo que lhes restava antes das últimas batalhas para ficarem com seus familiares ou conhecidos. Todos foram muito bem recebidos pelos familiares de Yoh. Tamao fora encarregada de levar os hóspedes, Manta e Faust, para seus quartos. Kino mandara sua discípula Anna acompanhá-la até a biblioteca, pois ela precisava falar-lhe. Enquanto isso, Yoh ficara conversando com sua mãe e seu avô.

_- Você tem que ser muito forte, Yoh..._ Diz Yohmei, com uma expressão séria.

­_- Não se preocupe, vovô. A Anna disse que vai me treinar..._

_- Seu avô não está se referindo ao Shaman Fight, Yoh._ Interrompe Keiko.

Yoh coça a cabeça e pergunta:

-_ Do que vocês estão falando?_

_ - Muitas coisas ainda estão para acontecer antes da última fase do Shaman Fight. E você tem que ser forte para superá-las. Por você... E por ela..._ Responde Keiko.

_- Por ela quem? Eu não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer, mamãe._ Diz Yoh, com uma expressão confusa.

_- Não importa._ Diz Yohmei._ – Quando chegar a hora certa, você entenderá. E não nos decepcione, menino._

_ - T-T�, vovô._ Diz Yoh, mais confuso do que nunca. Mas, ele resolve apenas deixar as coisas acontecerem ao seu tempo. Seja lá o que for, para tudo se tem um jeito.

* * *

_- Anna... O passado é algo do qual não podemos fugir. O futuro é refletido por nossas ações no passado. E é chegada uma hora que o passado precisa ser enfrentado, para que possamos construir um futuro._ Diz Kino.

-_ Então, toda a teoria do "Carpe Diem" está sendo jogada no lixo com suas palavras..._ Torna a itako.

-_ O "Carpe Diem" somente é válido quando não há rombo no passado. E, no seu caso, está chegando a hora que terá que enfrentar o seu passado._ Diz a velha itako.

_- O meu passado... É tão misterioso quanto a Lua Nova. É uma escuridão total, em busca de uma luz que demora a chegar. Para mim, essa luz ainda não chegou._ Diz Anna.

_- Haverá o tempo que sua vida se tornará como uma Lua Crescente. Poderá alcançar a plenitude da Lua Cheia, ou a mortalha da Lua Negra. Só depende de você, Kyouyama Anna._ Torna Kino, deixando o recinto e a sua discípula com seus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

Yoh encontrou-se com Manta e os dois amigos resolveram ir conversar um pouco no jardim. O garoto com fones de ouvido sentou-se no chão, encostado em uma árvore; e o pequeno sentou-se num banco perto de seu amigo. Ambos ficaram durante algum tempo em silêncio: Yoh apenas sentia a leve brisa da primavera, e Manta estava pensando, um pouco preocupado.

Apesar de terem sido recebidos muito bem pela família Asakura, Manta sentia o pesado clima que abatia aquela mansão. Ele sabia que havia algo de errado. Então, resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

_- Yoh... Tem algo de estranho acontecendo..._

Yoh olha para seu amigo primeiramente sério, mas logo seu habitual sorriso invade a sua face:

_- Não se preocupe, Manta. Seja lá o que for, para tudo se tem um jeito._

Manta dá um longo suspiro, antes de falar a seu amigo:

_- Eu te invejo, Yoh. Você está sempre calmo. Nada te afeta. Mas, eu não posso deixar de ficar preocupado._

_ - Relaxa, Manta._

_ - Como você me pede pra relaxar? Eu senti a tensão que está nessa casa. Se não está acontecendo algo agora, logo vai acontecer. Eu não posso deixar de imaginar o pior. E se for algo com o Hao? Porque o Hao é capaz..._ Dizia Manta, mas logo foi interrompido por Yoh.

_- O Hao não fará nada._

_ - Não sei como você pode ter tanta certeza..._

Yoh resolve mudar de assunto, para ver se seu amigo fica mais relaxado:

_- Manta, eu pensei que você iria querer visitar a sua família em vez de vir comigo..._

_ - Ahn... Pra dizer a verdade, Yoh, eu não sinto falta de casa... Até eu conhecer você, a minha vida era cheia de rotina e monótona. Por isso, eu quis vir com você. Não quero perder um segundo a expectativa do Shaman Fight... E... Eu vim com você porque você é meu amigo!_ Diz o pequeno, com um brilho nos olhos ao pronunciar a palavra "amigo".

_- Fico muito feliz que tenha vindo, Manta._ Diz Yoh, sorrindo feliz da vida. Afinal, Manta fora o primeiro amigo verdadeiro que ele tivera... E ele ficava realmente feliz de ter um amigo que nem o pequeno.

* * *

Anna refletira sobre as palavras de sua mestra, Kino Asakura. A expectativa de enfrentar o seu passado lhe dava medo, mas também havia esperança. Ela não sabia por que a simples menção da palavra "passado" trazia uma imensa angústia e dor em seu coração. Para ela, o passado era um total mistério, e ela tinha entendido que além de desvendá-lo, teria que enfrentá-lo... Para que pudesse construir o seu futuro.

A itako olha pela janela da biblioteca e vê Yoh e Manta conversando alegremente no jardim. Ela invejava Manta. Invejava a proximidade que o pequeno tinha de Yoh. Ela jamais conseguira que o jovem se mostrasse tão feliz e contente com a sua presença ao lado dele. Como Anna queria ter uma relação mais próxima e mais funda com Yoh...

Anna resolve ir até o jardim e aproxima-se dos dois amigos. Manta percebe que a itako se dirige até eles e dá uma desculpa para poder se retirar. Afinal, ele queria deixar Yoh e Anna a sós, pois já estava mais do que na hora dos dois criarem um relacionamento mais profundo. O pequeno sabia que ambos tinham sentimento um pelo outro, e quem sabe era o momento para os dois se entenderem.

Anna senta-se no banco que o pequeno estava e olha para o Yoh. _"Tão puro, tão inocente, tão cheio de vida... E tão diferente de mim... Como eu queria que o abismo que nos separa sumisse... E que nós pudéssemos ser felizes... Juntos...",_ pensava a itako.

_- Anna... Quer dar uma volta comigo?_ Pergunta Yoh, meio apreensivo.

­_- O quê?_ Torna a itako.

_- É que... Aqui tem muita gente e... Eu estava pensando... A praia perto do farol... L�, a gente pode conversar melhor..._ Diz o garoto, meio nervoso.

_- T�! Vamos..._ Diz Anna, ganhando um sorriso do garoto.

E os dois caminham lentamente até a praia deserta que fica perto do farol de Izumo.

* * *

**Notas da autora**

****

Ufa, finalmente consegui escrever o primeiro capítulo do meu fanfic novo...

Eu já tenho quase toda a idéia de como ele vai ser...

É UA – Universo Alternativo... Por enquanto não dá para saber o porque, mas mais para frente será bem claro o porque do UA...

Bom, eu adorei a idéia que eu tive pra esse fanfic... Acho que vai ficar bem legal. Espero que vcs gostem!

Deixem reviews! É muito importante para mim saber o que vcs estão achando do meu fic. Qualquer dúvida, ou sugestão, e até reclamação, é só falar!

Por enquanto é só, até o próximo capítulo:)

****

****


	2. Capítulo 02

**Capítulo 02 – Dúvidas e perguntas internas.**

****

Yoh e Anna caminham lentamente, lado a lado, em total silêncio até a praia de Izumo. Era uma praia linda, sua água cristalina de um verde-água tão profundo, que parecia hipnotizar os olhos de qualquer pessoa que observasse tamanha beleza. Era incrível a quantidade de pássaros de todas as cores e espécies que pousavam à sua areia. Mas, os animais marítimos também estavam em grande número. Isso se devia ao fato daquela praia ser deserta, sem a intervenção do homem.

O casal fica durante um bom tempo em silêncio, apenas observando a beleza da natureza intocada pelo homem. Havia muita paz naquele lugar. Era um lugar harmônico, onde não havia nem sinal do caos que o homem podia transformar à sua volta. Naquele lugar, Yoh e Anna tiveram certeza da verdadeira missão dos shamans: conservar a harmonia da natureza, e, despertar novamente no homem o que há muito tempo foi esquecido – ele é parte da natureza!

A natureza e o homem não são coisas à parte. O homem faz parte da natureza. Destruir a natureza é fazer o caos reinar no mundo. A harmonia só pode existir quando a natureza é preservada. Natureza é sinônimo de vida. A vida é preciosa e sagrada. O homem precisa se reintegrar ao ciclo da vida, antes que seja tarde demais. E essa é a verdadeira razão do Shaman Fight... A pessoa que vier a ser o Rei Shaman terá a missão de resgatar a harmonia do mundo.

Yoh vira-se para o lado, e então percebe indícios de que alguém fizera uma fogueira ali, e era recente.

_- Anna... Essa praia não é tão deserta quanto achávamos. Alguém esteve aqui e fez uma fogueira, e não faz muito tempo._

_ - Não são todos que acreditam na Maldição do Yomi, Yoh. A Gruta dos Devotos, ou Buraco do Yomi fica no final dessa praia, por isso as pessoas acham que aqui seja um lugar amaldiçoado. Mas, um verdadeiro shaman não acreditaria nessa maldição..._ Diz a itako, sem olhar para o seu noivo. Na verdade, ela não tirava seus olhos do mar.

_- Então... Você acha que foi um shaman que esteve aqui?_ Pergunta Yoh.

-_ Provavelmente._ Responde Anna.

­­_- Mas, Anna... O que um shaman faria nessa praia? Será que veio por causa do Buraco do Yomi?_

_ - Talvez._ E novamente o silêncio reina entre eles.

A itako pensava nas palavras de Kino. Enfrentar o passado. Algumas perguntas passaram em sua cabeça nesse momento. "_Quem eu sou? O que eu sou? Já tive família? Já tive alguém que me amasse de verdade?..."._ Ela era uma pessoa sem passado, sem identidade. Toda vez que tentava se lembrar do que ocorrera antes _daquele dia,_ a sua única resposta era a angústia. Agora, ela era Anna Kyouyama, uma itako. Mas, o que fora antes disso? ...

Yoh estava pensando na garota ao seu lado. Ele não sabia identificar o tipo de sentimento que tinha por ela. Era um sentimento desconhecido. O garoto sentia-se atraído pela itako, de uma forma tão estranha, que diria até sobrenatural. Mas, era essa forma "sobrenatural" também que o afastava de Anna. Existia um grande abismo entre os dois, embora ambos estivessem tentando contorná-lo...

Os dois jovens viram-se um para o outro, ao mesmo instante. Eles olham-se nos olhos, cada qual perdido no olhar do outro, como se estivessem hipnotizados... Os dois vão aproximando seus rostos lentamente, e fechando seus olhos bem devagar. Seus lábios vão, pouco a pouco, se aproximando, e cada um sente a respiração do outro. Quando eles estão prestes a se tocar, Yoh e Anna se afastam, numa angústia visível por _quererem tocar o intocável..._

_"Eu não posso... Não posso tocá-lo. Meu toque iria feri-lo. Ele é tão puro, tão inocente... E eu... Eu tenho uma alma negra, uma alma corrompida. Eu não posso amaldiçoá-lo a viver ao meu lado, eu não posso fazê-lo feliz. Eu não posso me fazer feliz... Como poderia fazer outra pessoa? Mas, eu posso protegê-lo. Protegê-lo da maldade do mundo. Protegê-lo de ter sua alma corrompida pela angústia e pelo sofrimento. E também... Protegê-lo de mim mesma. Eu tenho que me afastar dele novamente, afastá-lo da dor que meu toque pode causar. E ele será feliz, pois ele sempre terá essa pureza e inocência de alma. Comigo, ele só encontrará a infelicidade. Eu... Não posso oferecer amor para ele. Eu não tenho capacidade de amar. Por isso, tenho que me afastar..."_, pensava Anna.

_"Eu... Eu não consigo tocá-la. O que eu sinto pela Anna? Será amor? Não sei... eu não consigo saber o que eu sinto por ela. É tão diferente de tudo que eu já senti antes por outras pessoas. Mas, mesmo assim, eu não consigo tocá-la. Existe algo que me impede. Eu... eu espero por alguma coisa. Mas, eu não sei o que eu espero. Ou quem. Talvez, eu nunca encontre o que eu espero. Se eu ao menos pudesse saber... Daí, eu saberia como agir. Talvez, assim eu descobrisse o que eu sinto pela Anna. Será que passarei o resto da minha vida esperando por algo desconhecido? Mas, eu sinto que está tão perto... E, mesmo assim, não consigo encontrar..."_, pensava Yoh.

Após algumas horas de silêncio profundo entre os dois, Anna diz:

_- Já está tarde. Vamos voltar para a mansão Asakura..._

Yoh apenas concorda com a itako, e os dois vão caminhando de volta para a mansão.

* * *

Alguém, que os observava de longe, fala baixinho, para si mesmo:

_- Está chegando a hora. O dia finalmente está chegando. Amanhã, dez anos se completarão._ E olha com ternura para a itako de cabelos dourados. –_ Mas, não se preocupe. Eu irei protegê-la, meu anjo. Até que você esteja preparada..._

E olha para o céu estrelado, antes de dar uma última olhada na garota que deixava a praia.

­_- Durma bem, meu anjo. Os dias serão mais longos a partir de amanhã. Mas, você não estará sozinha. Eu irei protegê-la..._

* * *

Ao chegarem na mansão Asakura, Yoh e Anna vão direto para seus quartos. Tudo que eles precisavam era de uma boa noite de sono. Talvez seus sonhos lhes enviassem o começo de uma _resposta._

* * *

**Notas da autora**

****

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee o/

Finalmente consegui escrever esse capítulo 02. Eu demorei um pouquinho porque me faltava inspiração... E também porque eu estava com uma preguiça u.u"

Espero não demorar muito pra escrever o terceiro capítulo.

E espero que vcs gostem :)

Deixem reviews, por favor! Eu gosto muito de saber o que vcs estão achando do meu fic. É importante pra mim receber reviews, também porque é um incentivo a mais pra eu escrever!

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! ;)


	3. Capítulo 03

**Capítulo 03 – Lua branca.**

****

Um garoto caminhava pela madrugada de Izumo. Não sabia aonde ia, apenas seguia o ritmo de seu coração apertado. Muitas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça. Muitas perguntas sem respostas. Ele sempre acreditara que "para tudo se tem um jeito", mas estava começando a fraquejar diante à sua filosofia de vida. Será que havia um jeito para o sentimento que ele sentia?

Yoh, então, chega a um belo campo florido. Seu coração o guiara até aquele lugar, o qual ele nunca havia encontrado em Izumo. Aquela visão noturna -aquelas delicadas flores iluminadas pela luz da lua e das estrelas- dava um leve toque de melancolia na calada da madrugada.

_"Inside the darkness the moon is white_

_Is time stopped in sleep?_

_A long night is, again, ahead_

_A distant light_

_Just like in your dream"..._

O shaman fica em silêncio profundo, apenas sentindo a suave brisa em seu rosto. Seu coração apertado estava pulsando cada vez mais forte, como se ele estivesse ansioso por alguma coisa que viria a acontecer. Então, seu coração começa a disparar quando ele percebe, um pouco distante, uma luz branca... Uma fraca luz branca envolvendo um corpo de mulher.

Yoh sente claramente as palpitações de seu coração. O garoto se exalta ao ver aquela garota em meio às sombras da madrugada. Então, ele vai se aproximando lentamente, com medo que uma proximidade brusca afastasse aquela mulher de sua visão. Era linda. Linda e triste... Combinando com aquela melancólica visão noturna.

_"Ah, it's written in this heart_

_Even when I can't see anything_

_There's only one memory I keep close_

_One__, one forever"..._

A menina sente a aproximação do shaman. Mas, ela não foge do garoto, pelo contrário, ela se vira para olhá-lo. Um garoto puro. Puro de alma. Puro de coração. Era isso que a atraía para ele... Toda a aura de pureza que circundava o menino. Queria poder tocar aquele garoto puro, mas sabia que não podia. Eles pertenciam à mundos muito diferentes. Ela não conseguia transpor a barreira que os separavam... Então, apenas o observa, mantendo distância... Mantendo distância...

Yoh chega o mais próximo que consegue daquela bela visão de mulher. Ele queria se aproximar mais, queria ver o rosto dela, queria conversar com ela, queria tocá-la para ter certeza de que aquilo era realidade... Mas, ele é barrado por uma força invisível. Uma força que o mantém distante da menina, para a infelicidade dele. Tudo o que ele via naquela menina era um belo corpo de mulher, circundado por uma aura extremamente triste. Seu coração começou a se tornar pesado, e algumas lágrimas começaram a cair de seu rosto, mesmo ele lutando contra elas... Aquela tristeza era demais para ele, ele não podia suportar sentir tamanho desespero vindo de um ser tão lindo e não poder fazer nada, absolutamente nada para ajudar...

A menina abre suas belas asas brancas, revelando a sua natureza. Era um anjo. Um anjo triste. Um anjo misterioso. Um anjo que vagava sem rumo pela madrugada, para que não fosse visto por ninguém. Era um anjo solitário. Melancolia... Era a perfeita descrição para aquele ser angelical.

_"Can't return to that day twice_

_I can't be with you anymore_

_A heavy memory in this sea of solitude_

_An unusual pain that passed_

_I believe in love"..._

_ - A-Anjo... Então, você é aquele mesmo anjo que eu encontrei quando era pequeno..._

Silêncio fora a resposta do anjo...

_- E-Eu... Então, é você quem eu estou esperando... Eu estive esperando por você todos esses anos... _Diz o garoto.

_"... Esperando por mim... Por que? Será que você não entende que nós nunca poderemos ficar juntos? Eu... Estou cada vez mais distante de você..."_, pensa o anjo.

_- Me esqueça... _Foram as últimas palavras do anjo, antes de sumir nas sombras da madrugada...

Yoh ergue uma de suas mãos para frente, numa tentativa frustrada de deter o seu anjo. Mas, tudo que ele toca é o nada...

* * *

_"Ah, in the darkness I walk_

_Is time stopped in sleep?_

_A long night is, again, ahead_

_You and I may have to wait"..._

Yoh abre os seus olhos lentamente e vai retornando para a realidade. Estava em seu quarto, deitado em seu futon. Tudo não passara de um sonho... Um sonho lindo, um sonho triste... Então, o garoto começa a se relembrar do passado. Começa a se relembrar daquele anjo que encontrara. Uma criança na época, como ele. Mas, agora, ela deveria ser uma linda mulher, como o anjo de seus sonhos...

_- Era ela... _Yoh se senta no futon. _– Eu tenho certeza que era ela..._

_"And, returning to that day_

_Together we smile_

_But only that pain breaks me_

_The only one I have this feeling for_

_Time can pass, but the scar will remain"..._

_ - Aquele anjo é o mesmo que eu encontrei quando era menor. Eu sei que é. Eu sinto... Aquela mesma aura de tristeza ao me olhar. As mesmas lágrimas que eu deixei cair. Esse sentimento estava guardado comigo todos esses anos, e, eu acho, que sempre o carregarei comigo..._

Yoh se levanta e caminha até a janela de seu quarto. O garoto olha para fora, para o céu. Era uma noite estrelada e de lua cheia. Uma visão melancólica. Yoh se lembrara do anjo de seus sonhos ao olhar para a lua. A lua e o anjo eram muito parecidos. Mistério e melancolia... Era a semelhança de seu anjo e da lua do céu.

_"Returning to that day_

_It will always be written in this heart_

_Forever in the sky shining_

_The only one I have this feeling for_

_You are my white moon..._ _"_

_ - Você está perto de mim, não é? Eu sei que está, eu posso sentir... E, eu estarei esperando por você, meu anjo... _Yoh sorri tristemente para a lua.

* * *

****

**Notas da autora**

****

Bom, o cap. 03 demorou, mas chegou! Finalmente xD

Eu estava empacada nele... Não sabia como deixá-lo fluir.

E, ainda não acho que ficou muito bom... Mas, mesmo assim, eu gostei dele.

Não vejo a hora de ir mais pra frente na história. Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer xD

Nesse capítulo eu usei a música **Shiroi**** Tsuki, **que é música tema do Faust. Mas, eu acho que ela se encaixou bem na história para o Yoh...

Espero que vcs gostem xD

Deixem reviews! Por favor xD

Até o próximo capítulo. Não percam, muita coisa irá acontecer xD

**Shiroi**** Tsuki**

****

_yami no naka ni tsuki wa shiroku_

_toki__ wo tomete nemuru ka no you ni_

_nagai__ yoru mo iki wo hisome_

_tooku__ hikaru_

_marude kimi no yume_

_ah, koare kaketa kono mune ni wa_

_dare mo ka mo ga itsuwari ni mieta_

_kioku dake wo taguri yosete_

_hitotsu hitotsu tsunagutabi_

_nido__ to ano hi wa modorenai_

_kimi__ ni wa mou aenai_

_omoi__ shirasare kodoku no umi de_

_oro ka sugiru genwa ku ni no mareta_

_ai da to shinjite_

_ah, yami no naka wo boku wa aru ku_

_toki wo tomete nemuru ka no you ni_

_nagai__ yoru mo iki wo hisome_

_kimi__ wa boku wo mattsu darou_

_soshite ano hi ni modoreru to_

_futari wa hohoemi auto_

_tada sore dake ni suku wareta kute_

_dare no tame ni inochi wa aru no ka ni_

_kizu__ ke nai mama_

_ano__ hi ni wa modorenai_

_sore demo mune ni wa itsumo_

_sora ni wa itsumo kagayaki nagara_

_dare__ no tame ni inochi wa aru no ka wo_

_kimi__ wa shiroi tsuki..._


	4. Capítulo 04

**Capítulo 04 – A visão de um anjo.**

_- Ahhhhhhhhh, YOOOOH!_ A mansão Asakura fora acordada, naquela manhã, por esse berro do pequeno amigo de Yoh.

Yoh, literalmente, caíra da cama ao ouvir o grito de Manta. Saíra correndo pela janela mesmo, do jeito que se encontrava, todo despenteado e sem se trocar.

_- Manta! O que houve!_ Dizia Yoh, indo em direção ao jardim, de onde tinha vindo o grito do pequeno. Mas, não fora preciso Manta responder para Yoh descobrir o motivo do escândalo daquela manhã...

Uma visão angelical tomara conta dos olhos de Yoh. Um anjo, um belo anjo estava caído no jardim da mansão Asakura. Uma garota de longos cabelos castanhos ondulados, com uma expressão tão frágil, tão serena... O anjo estava usando um longo vestido de cor verde-água, que estava um tanto rasgado pelas queimaduras na pele da garota. A menina estava ferida em todo o seu corpo, com exceção de seu rosto e de suas grandes asas verdes claras.

Yoh se encontrava paralisado diante àquele encontro. Seria ela quem ele estava esperando? Seria ela o anjo de seus sonhos? Não sabia responder. Apenas conseguira se perder em emoções diante àquela doce visão do paraíso...

_- Yoh... O que nós vamos fazer? Ela está toda ferida..._ Perguntava Manta, visivelmente abalado... Só não se sabia dizer se era pela visão do anjo ou pelos seus ferimentos a exaltação do pequeno... Talvez pelos dois motivos...

_- É só levá-la ao hospital. Eu providenciarei isso..._ Disse friamente a itako de cabelos dourados, que já estava totalmente arrumada, diferente de seu noivo.

­_- Não!_ Disse Yoh, com uma súplica em seus olhos, como se não quisesse se afastar daquele anjo. ­­­_– O Faust é médico! Ele pode cuidar dela, Anna..._ Afirma o shaman._ – Manta, pode chamá-lo?_ Pergunta Yoh para seu amigo.

_- Vou agora mesmo, Yoh..._ Responde o pequeno, saindo em busca do Faust.

Anna ficara totalmente sem reação diante àquela cena de súplica de seu noivo. O olhar de Yoh estava começando a lhe matar lentamente, por dentro... Seu coração estava doendo muito mais que o habitual, tanto que tudo que ela queria naquele momento era desaparecer, para que pudesse sofrer em silêncio... Queria chorar... Chorar rios de lágrimas, mas nenhuma vinha a seus olhos... E nem poderia. Ela tinha que manter a pose. A pose de Rainha de Gelo...

* * *

Faust não demora a chegar com Manta até o jardim onde se encontrava o anjo desmaiado. Chegando lá, os dois não deixaram de perceber o silêncio mórbido que jazia entre o casal de noivos, mas não era hora de pensar em motivos. Faust logo se pôs a cuidar da menina angelical, passando água fria pelo corpo queimado da garota. Depois, ele a pega delicadamente em seus braços, tomando os devidos cuidados médicos para não piorar o seu estado...

_- Vou levá-la para meu quarto. Lá, eu e minha amada Eliza cuidaremos dela._ Disse o médico shaman.

_- Leve-a para o hospital, Faust._ Diz Anna.

­_- Não... Faust, é melhor cuidar dela aqui mesmo... Ela se sentirá melhor quando acordar numa cama confortável... E... Como ela está?_ Diz Yoh.

_- O Yoh tem razão. É melhor que ela fique aqui. Eu sou um médico competente..._ Diz Faust para Anna. – _Ela tem queimaduras de segundo grau, mas irá ficar bem._ E, após falar isso para acalmar Yoh, o médico leva o anjo para seu quarto para que possa lhe dispensar melhores cuidados.

_- Eu... Eu vou ajudar o Faust no que eu puder..._ Yoh vai atrás de Faust, deixando Anna e Manta sozinhos.

* * *

Anna se sentia profundamente incomodada com a presença daquele anjo. O motivo não era apenas a atenção que Yoh tinha dado à garota, aquilo doía sim, e muito, mas o motivo de seu incômodo era muito maior, muito mais complexo. Ela não sabia dizer o porquê...

_- Eu... Senti uma grande antipatia de sua parte por aquela garota, Anna...­_ Diz o pequeno. – _É por causa do Yoh?_

_ - Aquele anjo não é tão frágil quanto parece..._ Diz a itako severamente.

­_- Hehehe... Não fique com ciúmes, Anna. O Yoh só está preocupado porque ela está ferida..._

_ - Você está enganado, Manta! O Yoh está encantado com o anjo..._ Palavras amargas foram proferidas pela itako.

_- Ah, Anna... Não é todo dia que a gente vê um anjo..._ Diz Manta. _– Eu também fiquei muito surpreso. Mas, logo isso passa..._ O pequeno tentar confortar a sua amiga.

_- Existe muita coisa por trás desse anjo... Muita coisa que eu tenho que descobrir... Antes que seja tarde demais..._ Diz Anna.

* * *

Yoh não saíra um segundo sequer de perto do anjo. Ele ficara velando o sonho daquela doce menina a tarde inteira, esperando que ela despertasse, para que ele finalmente a pudesse olhar nos olhos e, talvez, desvendar todo aquele mistério... Enquanto a observava "dormir", o shaman ficava admirando a beleza angelical da garota. Parecia tão diferente do anjo imponente que lhe aparecera em sonho... Aquela que estava deitada à sua frente transmitia serenidade, fragilidade... O anjo de seu sonho transmitia força, distância, tristeza...

Lentamente, o anjo fora abrindo seus olhos, tirando o Yoh de seus devaneios. A menina ficara olhando calmamente para o garoto à sua frente... Seus olhos eram da mesma cor de seu vestido, um verde-água profundo e belo. A garota ainda estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo à sua volta... Mas, por mais que tentasse, sempre falhava...

_- Você acordou!_ Disse Yoh, com um lindo sorriso na face, admirando ainda mais a beleza do anjo, agora que podia ver seus belos olhos...

O anjo permanecia calado, apenas observando tudo à sua volta. Tudo era tão novo para ela, tudo parecia tão irreal... Será que era àquela realidade que ela pertencia? Será que tudo não passava de um sonho, ou um pesadelo? Mas, logo se conformara que era tudo real. A dor das queimaduras preencheu a face angelical da garota...

_- Você está bem?_ Pergunta Yoh, visivelmente preocupado.

_- Eu... Estou bem! _O anjo sorri melancolicamente para Yoh, mas com uma certa ternura. Ela percebeu que aquele garoto realmente se importava com ela, o que despertou um sentimento de gentileza em seu ser. _– Você... Esteve cuidando de mim... Obrigada..._

Yoh sorri, e lhe pergunta:

_- Como você se chama?_

_ - Eu... Eu não sei... Eu não me lembro... De nada..._ Responde o anjo.

­_- Deve ser por causa das queimaduras...­_ Yoh coça a cabeça. _– Mas, para tudo se tem um jeito!­ _Ele sorri gentilmente. – _Eu vou ajudar você... Vou cuidar de você enquanto não se lembrar... Meu nome é Yoh. Yoh Asakura..._

_ - Obrigada, Yoh..._ O anjo sorri com gentileza para o garoto.

­_- Mas... Você precisa de um nome... Eu... Vou chamá-la de Midori!_ Yoh sorri.

­_- ... Midori..._ Diz pausadamente o anjo.

* * *

Alguém, que se encontrava observando-os de longe, sorri com satisfação ao ver aquela cena.

_- Então, tudo saiu como eu planejava..._

* * *

**Notas da autora**

****

Demorou, mas finalmente saiu o capítulo 04 desse fic xD

Espero que vocês gostem dele... Ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer, muita coisa para ser revelada... Quando começarem as revelações, os capítulos ficarão muito mais interessantes, e irão chegar as partes que eu quero muito escrever sobre xD

Deixem reviews, por favor...

E até o próximo capítulo... xD


	5. Capítulo 05

**Capítulo 05 – E o anjo se recupera...**

Nos dias que se passaram, Yoh e o anjo, a quem ele resolvera chamar de Midori, se aproximaram cada vez mais. Midori ainda não recuperara a sua memória, e mesmo que já estivesse curada de suas queimaduras, Yoh pediu para que ela ficasse com ele... Ele queria ajudá-la, e ela não tinha para onde ir. Midori aceitara o convite, o que deixou o shaman muito feliz...

_- Você é tão diferente... De tudo o que já vi..._ Disse Yoh, enquanto estava sentado no gramado do jardim da mansão Asakura ao lado de Midori.

_- Diferente..._ Disse o anjo, olhando para o horizonte. _– E... Isso é bom ou ruim?­_ O anjo volta o seu olhar para o shaman ao seu lado, esperando uma resposta.

_- É diferente!_ Yoh sorri.

_- Vou entender isso como "bom"..._

_ - Sabe, Midori... ­_ Começa a falar Yoh, com uma expressão um tanto triste. _– Quando você recuperar a sua memória..._

O anjo percebe a tristeza no olhar do shaman e resolve interrompê-lo, colocando dois dedos sobre os lábios dele.

_- Shh... Eu não vou me esquecer de você quando isso acontecer..._ O anjo sorri.

_- Mas... Deve ter alguém esperando por você... Você vai ter que ir embora e... E eu..._

_ - Você vai continuar a sua vida, Yoh... Eu não estou aqui por acaso... Eu sinto que há uma coisa que eu preciso fazer aqui... E... Eu sei que quando recuperar a minha memória, eu terei que completar a minha missão..._

_ - Eu... Aconteça o que acontecer, eu irei lutar pelo meu sonho!_ Diz Yoh, com um semblante determinado.

_­_O anjo, de repente, se joga nos braços do shaman, abraçando-lhe carinhosamente, bem forte, sentindo o calor humano do corpo dele. Yoh, por sua vez, apenas corresponde ao abraço de Midori, sorrindo feliz, sentindo as palpitações de seu coração aumentarem...

_- Obrigada..._ Sussurra o anjo no ouvido de Yoh.

* * *

Anna, que já havia dias não saía do seu quarto, desde quando aquele anjo aparecera em Izumo, se encontrava sentada em sua cama, olhando pela janela, observando o jardim da mansão Asakura... Em especial, observando dois jovens que se abraçavam naquele belo jardim. Aquela visão feria-lhe profundamente a alma... Seu coração havia partido em mil pedaços. Ela tentava colher os cacos para não se perder totalmente naquele vazio...

Então, a itako decide deixar o seu recinto... Precisava se desligar da visão diária de seu sofrimento para não entrar em desespero... Ela levanta-se de sua cama e se dirige ao seu armário, pegando um longo vestido negro e vestindo-o. O vestido cobria o seu corpo por inteiro, como se ela, ao mesmo tempo, quisesse mostrar a escuridão de sua alma e escondê-la...

A itako sai de seu quarto e desce as escadas da mansão Asakura. Logo, vai passando pelo o jardim para sair da moradia dos Asakura. Quando Yoh avista a garota, ele a chama:

_- Anna... Que bom que resolveu sair de seu quarto... Eu fico feliz..._ Diz o garoto, com seu sorriso gentil habitual no rosto.

Anna apenas vira-se para Yoh, lançando-lhe o olhar mais frio que ele já vira, mas também... O mais triste! Porém, o shaman não percebia a tristeza que havia no profundo da alma de Anna... Ele apenas percebia a sua frieza. A itako volta o seu olhar para o anjo que estava ao lado de Yoh... O olhar que ela tinha para aquela criatura era um tanto sombrio, cauteloso, até ameaçador.

_- ...__ A Midori não tem culpa dos seus problemas, Anna... Não olhe para ela assim..._ Diz Yoh, e o seu sorriso sumia de seu rosto.

Essas palavras só serviram para trazer mais dor ao coração da triste garota de cabelos dourados... Uma dor aguda e ininterrupta. Suas camadas de gelo foram criadas em volta de seu coração com o objetivo de não se deixar abalar pelos sofrimentos que a vida lhe ofereceria... Mas, seu escudo de frieza não conseguira conter o choque que aquele amor ferido lhe causara... Ela estava sofrendo... Sofrendo novamente...

_- Eu olho para ela do jeito que eu bem entender... E você, Yoh Asakura, não tem nada a ver com isso... Nem com isso, nem com os meus problemas... Então, meça as suas palavras comigo, ou irá se arrepender amargamente!_ Mas, mesmo sofrendo, Anna não iria perder a sua pose diante à pessoa alguma... Em frente à platéia ela seria sempre a Rainha de Gelo.

Yoh fica paralisado. Aquele sentimento até poderia ser classificado como medo. Aquelas foram as palavras mais amargas que ele já ouvira de Anna... E, ele sabia que a itako não estava brincando... Não queria nem imaginar como ela o faria se arrepender... E, a sua fraqueza diante àquela mulher lhe dava vergonha. Vergonha de não conseguir "proteger" Midori.

_- Que bom que entendeu!..._ Anna vira-lhes as costas e parte.

* * *

_- ...__ Me desculpe, Midori..._ Yoh se desculpa com o anjo, de cabeça baixa.

_- Você não tem do que se desculpar... Ela... É uma garota amedrontadora... Mas, é tão sozinha..._ Diz o anjo.

_- ...__ A Anna é sozinha porque assim ela quer!_ Diz Yoh, com um tom até meio raivoso.

_- ...__ Yoh..._ Diz o pequeno Manta, que estava observando toda aquela cena já havia algum tempo, sem ninguém perceber.

_- Manta..._ Yoh olha para seu pequeno amigo.

_- Nós precisamos conversar, Yoh..._ Diz Manta.

Yoh vira-se para o anjo e a olha.

_- Tudo bem! Vá com ele..._ O anjo sorri.

* * *

_- ...__ Eu estava vendo tudo, Yoh... O que você fez com a Anna foi muito feio..._ Queixa-se o pequeno, um tanto triste.

_- Manta... Você viu o que ela fez com a Midori?_ Questiona o shaman.

_- ...__ Ela não fez nada com a Midori. Ela apenas a olhou como qualquer outra no lugar dela olharia..._ Responde Manta.

_- Eu não gostei do modo que ela olhou a Midori..._ Diz Yoh.

_- ...__ E eu não gostei do tom de voz que você se referiu à Anna..._ Diz Manta. _– Você está mudando, Yoh... Está se tornando rude..._

_ - Você só me chamou aqui para defender a Anna?_ Pergunta Yoh, um tanto frio.

_- Não! Eu te chamei aqui porque sou seu amigo... E estou preocupado com você..._ Responde o pequeno.

_- Não precisa se preocupar, Manta! Está tudo bem..._

_ - ... Acho que a Anna, no fim, tinha razão... A presença daquele anjo não está te fazendo bem... Eu só não sei o porquê..._ Comenta Manta.

_- ...__ E o que a Anna sabe disso? Nada! Ela só quer me afastar de Midori... Assim como você, agora, também... Mas, eu não vou deixar! Eu não posso deixar... Eu não posso ficar longe da Midori... E não vou!_ Yoh se exalta um pouco no tom de voz e expressão, logo saindo do local a passos largos, indo a procura de seu anjo...

_- ...__ O que está acontecendo com você, meu amigo! Você está se cegando..._ O pequeno Manta diz, baixinho, para si mesmo, muito preocupado com Yoh...


	6. Capítulo 06

**Capítulo 06 – Cai a máscara.**

Caminhava pela chuva. Aquelas finas e constantes gotículas de água caíam sobre seu rosto como lágrimas... Lágrimas do profundo de sua alma vazia e de seu coração quebrado... Lágrimas que há muito não caíam como um consolo por seus olhos... Não que não chorasse. Chorava. Porém, lágrimas parcas, insuficientes para lavar a sua dor... A profunda dor que penetrava-lhe como espinhos na alma.

Chega ao mar. O eterno companheiro para a sua solidão. O eterno inspirador dos sentimentos mais profundos e tristes da sua alma... Aproxima de suas águas cristalinas, deixando-se refletir em seu espelho azul... Todo o seu ser estava ali, diante dela, refletido cruelmente naquela realidade... Agora não havia platéia. A máscara caíra. O que restara?... Apenas uma alma perdida e vazia... Perdida, pois já não sabia mais quem era realmente. E vazia... Porque seu coração estava envolto pela obscuridade da solidão...

_- Quem eu sou...?_ Perguntava a itako de cabelos dourados para si mesma, como se a sua imagem refletida naquelas águas do mar pudessem lhe dar uma resposta.

Silêncio. A sua pergunta iria continuar a ser um mistério...

Anna tinha se perdido de si mesma. Será que algum dia já fora completa? Não sabia. Desde que se vira vivendo nesse mundo tão injusto já sentia um grande vazio em sua alma... Havia um grande mistério que circundava parte de sua vida. Um mistério o qual nunca conseguira revelar. Talvez, nem o quisesse fazer. Talvez, aquele mistério revelado só lhe traria mais sofrimento. Porém, ela sabia que a chegada daquele anjo em Izumo significava um começo...

_- ...__ Eu não me lembro de parte da minha infância... Por quê? Eu nunca me preocupei muito com isso. Por que agora quero descobrir? Por que agora quero descobrir quem eu sou?..._

Então, a garota se lembra do sentimento de afeto que se criara entre Yoh e aquele anjo que fora denominado Midori. Desde a primeira vez que vira aquele anjo, Anna criara um sentimento negativo, de cautela. Talvez, fosse ciúme do que viria a acontecer. De alguma forma, Anna sabia que Yoh criaria algum tipo de elo com aquele anjo, mas a negatividade de sentimento que provinha da itako era muito mais do que um mero ciúme...

_- ...__ Você não veio aqui por causa dele, não é? Mas, a sua perda de memória fez com que você se aproximasse dele..._ Ela fica em silêncio durante alguns segundos, apenas refletindo. –_ Então, é isso!... Primeiro, eu preciso descobrir quem eu sou para depois poder descobrir quem você é, Midori..._

* * *

A itako de cabelos dourados era observada de longe. Observada por alguém que sempre tentara "proteger" qualquer passo que ela dava. Alguém que estaria pronto para segurá-la se ela fosse cair. Alguém que a admirara. Por algo muito maior que a sua força e/ou inteligência. Algo, até então, esquecido por ela própria. Mas, logo as peças do quebra-cabeça iriam começar a se encaixar. E ele... Ele estaria ali para ela. Sempre para ela, pelas sombras...

_- Hoje é o dia da verdade... Eu sei que você irá se lembrar... Chegou a hora, meu anjo..._

* * *

_- ...__ O que eu estou fazendo!_ O garoto pergunta para si mesmo, com um desespero visível em seus olhos.

_- Eu nunca tratei ninguém assim... Eu nunca fui assim... Por que agora?_ Uma confusão de sentimentos tomava conta de todo o seu ser._ – ... Será que o Manta tem razão? Eu estou mudando?_

Então, Yoh se olha no espelho tentando se reconhecer em seu reflexo... Procurava por traços de si mesmo naquela imagem. Não achava. Sua confusão era tamanha que ele era incapaz de reconhecer a si mesmo... Uma sensação de vazio começou a tomar conta de seu ser... Uma imensa solidão doía-lhe profundamente na alma... Algo que poderia ser confundido com uma perda...

_- Eu... Só quero estar perto de você... Eu... Só não quero te perder novamente... Eu não posso te perder, meu anjo... Meu amor..._ Dizia em meio à lágrimas de solidão...

* * *

_- O que vai acontecer agora, mamãe?_ Perguntava a miko para a velha itako.

_- Apenas o que terá que acontecer... Aquilo que nenhuma previsão pode revelar... O destino está além das nossas forças, minha filha..._ Responde a sábia itako.

_- ...__ Eu estou preocupada com o Yoh..._

_ - O Yoh ficará bem. Ela não deixará nada acontecer com ele..._

_ - ... Mas, e ela? Quem irá protegê-la?_ Torna Keiko.

_- Ninguém pode nos proteger do caminho que decidimos trilhar. Apenas podem nos apoiar, mas os passos devem ser dados por nós mesmos..._

* * *

A itako de cabelos dourados entra numa espécie de transe. Era como se ela tivesse saído de si mesma para retornar ao seu passado... Alguns momentos, algumas passagens até então esquecidas, escondidas por ela própria, haviam retornado como um flash em sua memória. Era como se aqueles momentos fossem revividos. O mistério começara a ser revelado...

_- ...__ Me lembrei... Me lembrei de quem eu sou..._ Dizia, quase num sussurro, para si mesma, enquanto abria lentamente os olhos e retornava à sua realidade.

_- ...__ Eu... Só quero te proteger... Yoh... Sempre... Sempre..._ Sussurrava para o vento, enquanto algumas gotas de sangue manchavam a água cristalina do mar...

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Demorei, mas aí está o capítulo 06. Era para os dois primeiros parágrafos desse capítulo darem origem a outro. Um fanfic de Shaman King também, sobre os sentimentos da Anna. Mas, eu iria inspirá-lo todo em mim.

Porém, ele acabou virando o capítulo 06 mesmo, porque eu desisti de escrever um fic inspirado somente no que eu estava sentindo num momento de desespero... Também porque é muito difícil passar tudo que eu estava sentindo para palavras. De qualquer forma, meu sentimento já está posto em todos os meus fanfics, em todos eles tem muito de mim! Em cada personagem que eu faço tem um pouco de mim... Principalmente na Anna... Os sentimentos da Anna são muito parecidos com os meus... (eu apenas ainda não encontrei o meu Yoh u.u")...

Bom, voltando ao fanfic em si... Só o que eu tenho a dizer é que esse capítulo é o ponto de partida para muitas revelações que virão. O capítulo 07 será o começo dessas revelações! Não percam!

E, deixem reviews:)

**_Kyouyama Anna_**


	7. Capítulo 07

**Capítulo 07 – Descoberta.**

Olhava o seu reflexo nas águas do mar. Era o reflexo de um anjo. Um anjo profundamente triste e machucado. Suas longas asas negras, asas feridas, quebradas, estavam sangrando. Agora, ela sabia de onde vinha aquela dor constante e aguda que sempre sentira. Não era humana. Possuía sangue angelical em suas veias, porém... Era um ser divino amaldiçoado. Um anjo caído. Um anjo rebelado contra o seu deus. Talvez, por ter contrariado ordens superioras, fosse fadada ao sofrimento. Cometera uma blasfêmia! Não ficaria impune. O seu passado estava voltando para punir-lhe...

--- Flashback ---

_- Você... A sua desobediência é uma blasfêmia contra a nossa Senhora!_ Dizia um anjo, de forma masculina. Suas vestes eram brancas como as suas asas, possuía longos cabelos dourados.

_- ..._ _Não vou fazer o que me pediram._ Responde o pequeno anjo. Seus olhos eram tristes. Também possuía longas asas brancas, e seus cabelos dourados caíam-lhe até os ombros. Trajava um vestido branco, o que dava-lhe um aspecto mais puro. Era uma criança graciosa... Uma linda menina.

_- São ordens divinas. Não pode desobedecê-las._ Adverte outro anjo, também de forma masculina. Suas vestes e asas também eram brancas, porém este possuía cabelos curtos e castanhos.

_- Eu NÃO vou obedecer!_ Grita o pequeno anjo.

Nesse momento, um terceiro anjo, que até o momento encontrava-se apenas observando a cena de longe, aproxima-se. Era um anjo de aparência austera. Diferente dos outros, trajava vestes negras, assim como as suas longas asas. Seus cabelos eram longos e prateados, possuía olhos cor de sangue. A criatura era de deveras importância e impunha respeito enquanto se aproximava.

_- Senhor..._ Um dos anjos faz-lhe uma reverência.

_- Perdão. Ela não quer nos ouvir..._ O outro anjo faz um grande gesto pedindo-lhe desculpas.

_- Pequena... Nem mesmo você está imune ao castigo divino._ O anjo negro olha-a de maneira seca, cruel, assim como as suas palavras.

_- Eu não tenho medo do castigo. Estou aqui para receber as devidas punições._ Diz o pequeno anjo, sua voz soava profundamente triste.

_- Khyr-Wreth-Schy-Ameos-Nadyr-Zyr!_ O anjo negro recitava uma maldição. Ele traça no ar um pentagrama invertido, na frente do pequeno anjo, que é envolto por uma luz negra.

_- O seu castigo será essa maldição. O dom do espírito foi perdido. Resta-lhe a matéria. Todos verão em você uma criatura vil, demoníaca._

_- ... Eu aceito o meu destino._ Diz o pequeno anjo, com uma lágrima caindo de seus olhos.

_- Anath! Goeth! Vocês sabem o que fazer..._ E, com um gesto, o anjo negro passa uma ordem para os dois anjos.

Os anjos aparecem por detrás da pequena criatura amaldiçoada. Em suas mãos surgem garras. Garras as quais eles utilizam para mutilar as asas do pequeno anjo, que cai de joelhos no chão, onde se forma uma poça de sangue. Seus gritos agudos ecoam pelo ar, seu sofrimento era visível agora nas muitas lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto...

_- Pequena... Você tem dez anos... Dez anos para completar a sua missão! Sou um ser misericordioso. A sua punição foi amena. Esses dez longos anos lhe servirão para se redimir de seu pecado. A porta do nosso Reino será novamente aberta para ti quando tiver a sua missão completa. Mas, ouça! Sou misericordioso até certo ponto. Se não fizer o que tem que ser feito no prazo dado, receberá a punição suprema!_ E assim, o anjo negro e os outros dois anjos partem, deixando a pequena criatura sozinha...

--- Fim do flashback ---

_- ..._ _Dez anos... Passaram-se dez anos... Então...!_ Anna faz com que suas asas sumam, e parte correndo de volta para a mansão Asakura.

* * *

_- ..._ _Agora que você se lembrou, logo será a hora do nosso encontro, meu anjo... Chegará a hora de novas revelações..._

* * *

Anna espera escondida pela calada da noite, quando poderia entrar na mansão Asakura sem ser vista por ninguém. Ela caminha lentamente, sem fazer ruído algum, até o quarto de Midori. Aproxima-se da cama em que o anjo repousava. Olha-o, em silêncio, por alguns minutos. Parecia um ser tão indefeso... Porém, havia muito mais por trás desse anjo. Tinha medo da real natureza que aquele ser, até então tão angelical, poderia revelar.

_- Perdeu a memória, huh? Ou... Será que está fingindo?_ Diz com um tom de voz baixo.

_- ..._ _Não importa! Não irei esperar para descobrir!_ E ela faz surgir de uma de suas mãos uma espada negra, uma espada espectral negra.

Anna, ao ver a espada, fecha os olhos por alguns instantes, dizendo para si mesma:

_- Você... Também é minha maldição..._

Ela abre os olhos abruptamente, com uma determinação visível no seu olhar, mas que, no fundo, possuía um brilho profundamente triste.

_- Adeus... Midori..._ E ela preparava-se para atingir o coração do anjo em cheio, quando, uma voz a impede...

_- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!_ Grita Yoh, que estava parado na porta do quarto de Midori. ­– _Não_ _faça isso, Anna! Eu... Eu a amo..._

Nesse momento, Midori desperta de seu sono e encolhe-se na cama ao ver a espada tão próxima de si, mas ao olhar para a reação de Anna, que detivera o ataque, um sorriso, quase imperceptível e cruel aparece em seus lábios.

_A ama..._ Era como se milhões de espinhos começassem a corroer o seu corpo, quando ela ouviu essas palavras. Aquelas palavras estavam matando-a. Matando-a lentamente. Era como se sua vida começasse a se esvair de seu corpo. Era como se uma Escuridão a envolvesse num abraço sufocante. Aquelas palavras causaram-lhe uma ferida mais profunda em seu coração já partido. Aumentaram-lhe o vazio que trazia na alma. Talvez, o seu destino fosse mesmo o sofrimento. Talvez, estivesse mesmo fadada àquela solidão...

Ela faz a espada espectral desaparecer, e passa correndo por Yoh. Sem se atrever a olhá-lo. Não suportaria o olhar que ele teria para ela. Não suportaria a dor que aquele olhar lhe causaria. Não conseguiria recolher os cacos de seu coração partido com mais aquele golpe. Evitaria até quando fosse possível o encontro de seus olhares. Precisava se recompor. Sua alma estava envolta na sombra escura do desespero...

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Primeiro, quero pedir desculpas pela demora desse capítulo.

Eu estava em época de cursinho e vestibular, então não tinha muito tempo para escrever...

Agora, acho que os capítulos virão mais rápidos. Afinal, eu tenho o dia todo livre xD

Bom, esse capítulo é o começo para muitas revelações.

Espero que gostem:)

Deixem reviews!

E até o próximo capítulo...


	8. Capítulo 08

**Capítulo 08 – Revelações.**

Anna chega na praia. Já se encontrava recuperada do golpe que levara. Tinha que ser racional e objetiva. O que iria acontecer dali para frente não era brincadeira. Por isso, ela não podia se fragilizar. Já havia deixado o seu lado frágil a dominar durante dez longos anos, para que não sentisse tanto a dor daquele pesar. Havia se fechado em seu mundinho, guardando as suas memórias em algum lugar quase inacessível de sua alma. Tentara fugir de seu passado, enganar o seu destino, vivendo uma identidade falsa, se esquecendo de quem ela realmente era. Um anjo...

Agora, ela se lembrava do sofrimento que a fizera trancar as suas memórias. O olhar de medo que as pessoas lançavam para ela, o ódio que todos sentiam por ela, os pensamentos daquelas pessoas... Anna recuperara seus poderes agora que se lembrara de sua verdadeira essência. E, o poder que, quase como uma maldição, a fizera entrar em desespero a ponto de se fechar dentro de si mesma era o Reishi - leitura de mentes. Ela não suportara o peso dos pensamentos dos humanos, não suportara todo aquele ódio, aquele medo, todo aquele sentimento vil... Não suportara o peso de sua maldição...

Estava na hora de enfrentar o seu destino!

_- Apareça!_ Diz ela, com tom de voz sério e determinado. – _Eu sei que você está aí._

Chamas aparecem no chão, por detrás de Anna, e delas surgem um homem.

_- Ora ora! É bem perceptiva, minha cara itako._ Diz ele, sorrindo.

_- ... Você sempre esteve me vigiando. Acha que eu nunca notei?_ Torna Anna, ainda de costas para ele.

_- ... A poderosa itako Anna Kyouyama não deixaria isso passar em branco._ Ri-se ele.

_- Mas... Eu só descobri quem você era naquele dia..._ Anna vira-se para olhá-lo. – _Aquelas queimaduras naquele anjo só poderiam ter sido causadas pelo supremo onmyouji, Hao Asakura!_

_- Fico lisonjeado._ Ele sorri.

_- ... Por que, Hao?_ Pergunta a itako.

_- ... É uma triste história de mil anos._ Responde o onmyouji, com sua expressão transparecendo tristeza. "_A verdade, Anna... É que eu te amo..."_, pensava o onmyouji, mas não revelaria isso a ela. E, ela não poderia ler a sua mente. Ele possuía o mesmo poder. Suas habilidades de Reishi se anulavam na presença um do outro.

_- Estou a ouvidos!_ Afirma Anna.

_- ... Há mil anos um anjo foi mandado para a dimensão terrestre para matar um demônio que havia saído de seus domínios..._

--- Flashback ---

_- Ignis... Você foi a escolhida para essa missão! _Afirma o anjo negro.

_- Eu darei o meu máximo, senhor!_ O anjo faz uma reverência. Possuía uma formosa forma feminina. Trajava um longo vestido branco com detalhes em vermelho. Em seu pescoço trazia um colar com um pingente vermelho, que tinha forma de chamas...Possuía longos cabelos dourados, que estavam amarrados por uma fita cor de mel, assim como era a cor de seus belos olhos. Suas longas asas eram brancas, porém possuíam um forte brilho vermelho, o qual dava impressão de estarem em chamas.

_- Assim espero!_ E o anjo negro abre um portal dimensional, enviando Ignis para o mundo dos humanos.

* * *

Ignis não demorou muito tempo para localizar o demônio Seth. Ele se encontrava no topo de uma montanha imponente. Parecia que observava a paisagem, mais do que isso... Ele parecia admirar a bela paisagem da natureza naquela fria manhã. O anjo aproxima-se dele, então o demônio, ainda de costas, revela as suas longas asas negras, asas as quais mais pareciam imensas garras. Ele se vira para encarar o seu inimigo, olhando para o anjo de uma maneira totalmente fria, porém seus olhos revelavam uma certa tristeza. Seth trajava um longo sobretudo negro, que lhe cobria todo o corpo. Em sua testa havia uma marca, semelhante à uma cicatriz de um pentagrama invertido. Símbolo o qual ele também trazia em seu pingente prateado, que estava em seu pescoço. Suas mãos estavam cobertas por luvas negras, as quais ele retira lentamente, revelando as suas garras. Seth possuía longos e lisos cabelos negros, assim como a cor de seus olhos. Possuía uma aparência imponente, o que aumentava o seu charme. 

_- Finalmente nos encontramos, Seth!_ Diz o anjo seriamente.

_- ... A manipuladora do elemento fogo, anjo Ignis._ O demônio possuía um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

_- Prepare-se para receber a punição máxima, Seth!_

_- É realmente muito bela..._ Seth possuía agora um sorriso um tanto gentil e malicioso na face, ignorando o alerta de seu inimigo.

_- O que está falando! Eu vim para matá-lo! Você bem sabe..._

_- ... Uma marionete nas mãos daquele anjo negro..._ Dizia Seth enquanto se aproximava lentamente de Ignis. Seu tom de voz soava triste, agora era perceptível para o anjo.

_- Ele é o meu senhor! Eu lhe devo obediência... O anjo mais poderoso, braço direito da nossa Deusa Hikari - Senhora da Luz._

_- ... Todos não passam de marionetes nas mãos daquele anjo..._

_- Você irá se arrepender por blasfemar contra o meu senhor!_ Os olhos de Ignis revelam um brilho de chamas.

Seth fecha seus olhos por alguns instantes, revelando ainda mais a sua essência triste. Quando os abre, ele apenas observa suavemente o anjo, sem demonstrar atitudes ofensivas ou defensivas.

_- O quê? _Espanta-se Ignis. – _Eu deveria te atacar agora. Por que eu não consigo? Por quê!_

_- Porque eu não sou seu inimigo..._ Diz Seth.

_- Me responda uma coisa, Seth..._ Pede o anjo.

_- Pois, pergunte._ Diz o demônio.

_- Por que você saiu de seus domínios?_ Pergunta Ignis.

_- Você... Nunca esteve no reino das Trevas..._ Diz Seth.

_- Uhn?_ Ignis não entende essa afirmação dele.

_- Só existe uma regra no reino das Trevas: a lei do mais forte!_

_- ... Lei do mais forte?_

_- Só sobrevivem os demônios mais fortes. Aquele lugar é impregnado de sangue, de ódio e de morte..._

_- ... A nossa missão é manter o equilíbrio entre os reinos..._ Diz o anjo.

_- ... Matando todo demônio que puser os pés no mundo dos humanos._ Completa o demônio.

_- Vocês vêm aqui para causar o caos, o desequilíbrio. Já vi muita carnificina causada por um demônio que coloca os seus pés na terra dos humanos..._

_- Existem portais dimensionais no reino das Trevas. Portais que levam ao reino dos humanos, ou reino Celestial dos anjos. Mas, esses portais são protegidos por anjos negros._ Dizia Seth.

_- Sim. Mas, nenhum demônio se atreveria a entrar no reino Celestial. Já o reino dos humanos... É frágil!... _Diz Ignis.

_- Uma vez... Eu atravessei um portal para o reino dos humanos. Queria me divertir. Queria ver sangue. Queria ver morte. Eu consegui atravessar o portal dimensional, mas estava ferido. Quando cheguei ao reino dos humanos, me deparei com uma criança. Era uma menina. Ela não demonstrou medo de mim, pelo contrário... Se preocupou porque eu estava ferido. Rasgou um pedaço da própria roupa, apesar de minha resistência, para colocar sobre o meu ferimento. Foi a primeira vez que eu me deparei com um sentimento humano, um sentimento sublime... E, foi a partir desse momento que eu comecei a enxergar sentimentos adormecidos dentro de mim. Passei por um grande conflito interno. Como eu, um demônio, poderia sentir tais emoções? Foi difícil e longo o caminho, mas eu descobri que a essência de toda criatura é pura. As experiências que moldam essa essência..._

_- Você... Veio para o mundo dos humanos... Para fugir daquele ambiente vil?_ Ignis tentava não demonstrar, mas estava profundamente tocada com as palavras daquele demônio, Seth.

_- ... Pensei que poderia encontrar paz aqui..._ Responde Seth. – _Mas, eu estava enganado. Ficar aqui é a minha sentença de morte. E, voltar para o reino das Trevas é minha sentença de perdição..._

--- Fim do flashback ---

_- ... Seth e Ignis acabaram se apaixonando um pelo outro. Juntos eles aprenderam a viver o amor, sentimento desconhecido pelos dois até então. E, do fruto desse amor proibido nasceu uma criança. Um menino. Um menino que possuía, ao mesmo tempo, sangue divino e demoníaco..._ Continuava Hao.

_- ! Você está dizendo que..._

_- Eu sou o fruto desse amor proibido. Asaha-douji, o menino demônio!_

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Bom, adorei esse capítulo xD

Eu adorei a Ignis e o Seth! (Só uma nota: Ignis significa fogo em latim, por isso eu escolhi esse nome para ela!).

No próximo capítulo haverá a conclusão da história desse amor de um anjo com um demônio. Será, provavelmente, outro flashback.

Ah sim, o anjo negro que envia a Ignis para o mundo dos humanos é o mesmo que aparece no capítulo anterior, aquele que recitou a maldição para a Anna.

E, finalmente apareceu a pessoa misteriosa que observava sempre a Anna de longe xD Era o Hao:)

Bom, acho que é só.

Ainda têm muitas coisas para serem reveladas.

Agora que a Anna se lembrou de tudo, vai ficar bem mais interessante o fanfic xD

Espero que gostem!

Deixem reviews xD

Até o próximo capítulo!


	9. Capítulo 09

**Capítulo 09 – Amor e lágrimas.**

Anna solta um leve risinho com o nariz, e esboça um sorrisinho sarcástico em seus lábios.

_- ... Acha surpreendente essa história, Anna?_ Pergunta Hao, olhando para a itako.

_- Devo confessar que é deveras interessante. Mas, agora eu sei da onde vem todo esse seu poder. Agora eu sei porque você conseguiu atingir um anjo com suas chamas... Daquela forma que atingiu a Midori... "Agora eu entendi a ordem dada a mim há dez anos..."._

_- ... Eu treinei muito para chegar a esse nível, você bem sabe, Anna..._

_- Um humano normal jamais conseguiria tal feito. Humanos são fracos. Você tem um coração humano, Hao..._

O onmyouji olha para Anna, em silêncio. Estava refletindo sobre aquela última afirmação da itako. "_Você tem um coração humano, Hao..."_. De certo modo, a garota estava certa. Ele possuía todos os defeitos de um coração humano. E era para isso que ele queria se tornar o Shaman King. Para obter todo o conhecimento do mundo e transformar os seus defeitos em qualidades. Nem todo defeito é para o mal. E nem toda qualidade é para o mal. Hao buscava o equilíbrio em seu mundo só de shamans. Um mundo melhor era o que ele almejava. Um mundo onde apenas existiriam os escolhidos... Aqueles que conseguiriam manter viva a harmonia da Natureza. Um coração humano é cheio de sonhos e esperanças. Era por isso que um coração humano batia em seu peito ávido por uma revolução.

_- Heh. O seu coração também se tornou humano, meu belo anjo._ E ele se aproxima da itako, olhando-a nos olhos profundamente. – _É por isso que você está aqui agora, Anna..._

Anna sorri.

_- Talvez seja por isso que eu não mereço ser um anjo... Tenho um coração fraco._

_- Não. Você tem um coração puro._ Hao leva uma de suas mãos ao rosto da menina, acariciando-lhe suavemente a face.

Anna olha para Hao, sem resistir à sua carícia. "_O equilíbrio entre os mundos... Esse é o seu verdadeiro sonho. Não só o equilíbrio, como também a liberdade. É por isso que você luta. Para que todos os seres tenham o direito de liberdade... Indignação pelas regras que regem os nossos mundos... É isso que você possui. É isso que nós possuímos em comum, Asaha..."._

_- Deixe-me terminar a história de meus pais..._ Hao retira sua mão do rosto de Anna e vira-se de costas para a garota, olhando para o horizonte do mar...

--- Flashback ---

_- Eu estou esperando um bebê, Seth..._ Diz Ignis com um tom de voz, ao mesmo tempo, alegre e melancólico enquanto seus longos cabelos dourados eram esvoaçados pelo vento do campo.

_- G-r-á-v-i-d-a..._ Diz Seth com certa dificuldade, se virando para sua amada e olhando-a nos olhos.

_- ... Eu não sei se devo ficar feliz ou triste com isso._ Ignis leva sua mão até a sua barriga, suavemente. – _Nós fomos descuidados. Até quando vamos conseguir nos esconder "deles"?_

_- Não se preocupe, Ignis. Eu vou protegê-los de todos._ Seth puxa Ignis para um abraço caloroso e apertado, sem machucá-la. – _Eu não vou deixar que nada aconteça a você... E nem ao nosso bebê..._

Ignis apenas deixa-se ser abraçada por Seth. Queria guardar para sempre em sua memória o conforto daquele abraço caloroso de seu amado. Ela sabia que estava vivendo um sonho. Um sonho lindo. Mas, Ignis também sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o sonho iria terminar... Por isso, aproveitaria o máximo que pudesse os momentos que ainda restavam-lhe a sonhar...

* * *

_- "Eles" estão vindo, Seth. Uma legião inteira..._ Diz Ignis abraçando fortemente o seu amado contra si, enquanto lágrimas caíam-lhe pela face... Ela queria que o tempo parasse naquele momento, para que pudesse ficar para sempre abraçada a seu único amor. 

Seth leva a mão ao rosto de Ignis, limpando-lhe as lágrimas e acariciando-lhe levemente a face. Ele abraça-a, confortando-a no seu tórax, enquanto acaricia-lhe os longos cabelos dourados...

_- Chegou a hora, Ignis._ Ele levanta o rosto de sua amada, beijando-lhe de forma ardente e melancólica. Era um beijo de despedida. Porém, o beijo mais carinhoso que ele já dera em Ignis. Transmitia-lhe todo o seu imenso amor por ela. Um amor que duraria para além da eternidade, mesmo sendo proibido.

_- ... N-Não se esqueça... S-Seth... Nunca... N-Nunca se esqueça... Eu... Eu te amo..._ Ignis olhava profundamente nos olhos de Seth após o beijo, dizendo-lhe a sua última declaração de amor.

Seth apenas sorri para ela antes de partir... Para a guerra da morte...

* * *

Ignis ajoelha-se no lago de sangue que se formara pela guerra. Uma legião inteira de anjos havia sido mandada para matar o demônio que se atrevera a sair de seus domínios e cometera o crime de se apoderar de uma criatura divina. Uma legião inteira de anjos havia sido morta pelo imenso poder do demônio. O poder para proteger a sua amada e o seu filho. Porém, esse imenso poder não lhe garantira a sobrevivência. Não houve vencedores na guerra, apenas perdedores. Apenas sangue. Apenas morte... Lágrimas de desespero caíam sobre o lago de sangue... 

_- ... Que cena lastimável. Uma criatura divina manchada pelo sangue de sua própria perdição. É esse o preço que blasfemadores têm a pagar pela sua traição._ Um anjo negro aproximava-se de Ignis, olhando-a severamente.

_- ... Você deve estar satisfeito agora com essa mancha de sangue._ Ignis se levanta, olhando com ódio para o anjo negro à sua frente.

_- Pelo contrário, Ignis. Você quem deve estar satisfeita. O seu crime é a sua perdição. E esse é apenas o começo da sua punição..._

_- Sellus Powreth!_ Uma mão espectral negra toca no peito de Ignis. – _Os seus poderes estão selados... Para sempre! Assim como os poderes desse ser que você carrega em seu ventre... E não termina por aqui!..._

Silêncio.

_- Khyr-Wreth-Schy-Ameos-Nadyr-Zyr!_ O anjo negro amaldiçoa Ignis. – _A sua punição e dessa criatura que você carrega em seu ventre é a eterna maldição!_

Silêncio e lágrimas.

* * *

No topo da montanha do primeiro encontro encontrava-se Ignis carregando o seu bebê em seus braços. Lembranças de seu amado Seth voavam-lhe na memória... Memórias que lhe traziam uma imensa alegria em contraposição com a grande tristeza da saudade... A garota, que agora se denominava Asano Ha, retira o pingente em forma de chamas de seu pescoço, deixando-lhe ser levado pelo vento para além do horizonte... Uma nova vida começara ali. Uma vida nova que ela daria a seu pequeno filho, Asaha. 

_- Eu prometo que sempre irei proteger o nosso pequeno Asaha... Adeus... Seth..._

--- Fim do flashback ---

_- E, ela cumpriu a sua promessa. Ela sempre me protegeu com todo o seu amor..._

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Finalmente desempaquei esse fanfic! XD

Estou feliz por ter conseguido continuar, porque esse é o fanfic que eu mais gosto de escrever. É o meu fanfic mais criativo de Mankin. Eu adoro ele:) E, ainda tem tanta coisa para revelar...

Esse capítulo me deixou triste. Foi triste escrever. O amor do Seth e da Ignis é lindo, mas é um amor muito triste. Mas, eu gosto muito do amor deles :)

Logo, tudo vai começar a se encaixar... E o quebra-cabeças será montado. Assim, podendo ser revelado o desfecho... (que eu ainda tenho que pensar sobre xD, mas deixo isso para quando estiver perto do fim mesmo...).

Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo...

Deixem reviews xD

Abraços... E até a próxima... :)


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 – Mancha de crueldade.**

Não conseguia tirar de sua mente tudo o que ocorrera naquela noite. Por mais que tentasse esquecer, o ocorrido voltava sempre a lhe assombrar a memória... Como um flash interminável. Não conseguiria dormir aquela noite, ele sabia. Resolvera, então, ficar em contato com a natureza, como se ela lhe pudesse acalmar ou até mesmo aconselhar. Sentia-se perdido em meio às suas incessantes perguntas. Muitos porquês sem resposta aparente rondavam-lhe a cabeça. Ele apenas não entendia...

_- Anna... Por quê?_ A imagem da itako com um espírito assassino não lhe saia da mente. Não conseguia entender porque a garota tentara matar a doce Midori. E nem tampouco porque não a odiava por isso. Na verdade, Yoh ainda não identificara seus verdadeiros sentimentos por detrás daquela ação da jovem de cabelos dourados. Estava totalmente confuso. Não sabia se devia odiá-la ou se deveria tentar entendê-la... E, nem ao menos conseguia compreender mais os seus sentimentos por Midori.

Midori. O anjo que ele sempre esperara. O anjo de seus sonhos, assim ele julgava. O sentimento que deveria ter por ela se denominava amor. Porém, será que deveras sentia amor por aquele anjo? Sua mente realmente estava dando voltas e voltas. Não sabia mais identificar se sentia amor pelo anjo. As ações de Anna deixaram-lhe dúvidas. Sentimentos contrastantes vinham-lhe à tona quando pensava naquelas duas mulheres. O que ele deveria sentir por Anna era ódio ou raiva. Mas, o que ele sentia era um certo medo. Medo de perdê-la. E ele não sabia o significado desse medo. Por Midori, deveria querer protegê-la, estar perto dela. Mas, ele se encontrava afastado...

_- O que está acontecendo comigo!_ Yoh levava suas mãos à sua cabeça, procurando afastar aqueles pensamentos tão contraditórios.

* * *

Anna ouvira com atenção toda a trágica história de um amor proibido, que mesmo enfrentando toda uma escassez de compreensão conseguira produzir fruto. Uma bela história de amor, apesar de ser tão triste. Dois seres viveram uma relação proibida e conseguiram resistir aos obstáculos da intolerância até o fim. O verdadeiro amor é aquele que consegue resistir a todos os invernos carregando, ainda assim, a essência da primavera. "_Como uma história tão linda pode gerar tanta intolerância e destruição?"._

_- ... Uma história trágica que dura mais de mil anos. Quem irá parar esse ciclo de destruição?_ Anna indaga a si própria, mas olhava fixamente para Hao, como se quisesse fazê-lo entender...

_- Eu não procuro por vingança. Eu procuro por justiça!_ Afirma o onmyouji.

_- Justiça não se obtém à base de destruição. Justiça se constrói! _Torna a itako.

_- Isso é relativo, Anna. Você sabe muito bem que cada um tem o seu próprio senso de justiça..._

_- Hao... O desejo de sua mãe não é essa sua justiça. O verdadeiro desejo dela é a sua felicidade. E... Todos esses anos você não conseguiu encontrá-la..._

_- Anna... Alguém tem que pará-lo._

_- Eu irei pará-lo._ Diz Anna.

_- Não conseguirá sozinha._ Torna Hao.

- Eu tenho em mim algo que ele quer! Ele terá que vir pessoalmente buscar. E ele virá. Será quando eu irei terminar de uma vez com isso! Não me importam as conseqüências.

Hao observa a itako, em silêncio. Olhava-a suavemente. Seu olhar continha um certo brilho de decepção. Porém, era uma decepção para com consigo mesmo. Todos esses anos ele vinha procurando respostas às suas perguntas. Muitas delas ele conseguiu encontrar _naquele dia..._

--- Flashback ---

Era uma noite de inverno. Nevava em Osorezan. Um pequeno garotinho com uma longa capa encontrava-se parado em meio à neve, estava escondido em cima de uma árvore para não ser notado. Estava vigiando uma pessoa. Havia sentido sinal de perigo perto dela e fora verificar se tudo ocorreria bem. Protegeria aquela pessoa se fosse preciso. A cena que tinha visto lhe surpreendera em todos os sentidos. Os seus sonhos agora começavam a lhe fazer sentido...

_- Então... Essas criaturas existem de verdade... Aqueles sonhos... Mamãe..._ Ia refletindo até a aparição de mais duas criaturas, que, de início, não lhe despertaram muita atenção, mas com o surgimento de outra criatura alada, dessa vez negra, toda a sua atenção se voltara para aquelas criaturas místicas e seu sangue começara a ferver de ódio com o que sucedera... O anjo negro era o centro de muitos de seus sonhos e pesadelos... Sua mãe sempre estava presente em todos eles, como se ela quisesse lhe mostrar a verdadeira face daquela criatura negra.

Hao havia presenciado a sentença do pequeno anjo branco, uma criatura que possuía um coração tão puro, uma expressão tão serena e um poder tão misterioso. Seu ódio pela criatura alada negra crescera ainda mais dada a punição àquele ser de aura tão doce. Sentira vontade de proteger aquele pequeno anjo. Abraçar-lhe em seu corpo para lhe dar conforto, porém sabia que não poderia fazê-lo. Não poderia revelar a sua presença. Ainda havia muitas perguntas sem resposta. Teria que montar as peças que faltavam naquele quebra-cabeça. Decidira, então, proteger de longe o pequeno anjo misterioso.

--- Fim do flashback ---

Anna olha-o surpresa. Ele vira _tudo._ Tudo o que gerara os trágicos acontecimentos de sua vida como humana. Ele sabia de toda a história e decidira protegê-la pelas sombras. Enquanto ela própria se esquecera de toda essa história. Guardara em algum lugar de sua alma que fosse inacessível a fim de diminuir o sofrimento. Era fraca demais para agüentar. Só agora que se considerava apta a combater o seu passado é que conseguira reaver suas memórias esquecidas.

­_- ... Então... Você presenciou tudo?_ Ela pergunta, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta.

- Foi o que me permitiu entender os meus sonhos. Sonhava com minha mãe e com aquele anjo negro. Minha mãe sempre tentava me revelar seus segredos, mas sempre a sombra daquela criatura a impedia. Aquela criatura coberta por uma mancha de crueldade...

_- Foi por isso que você decidiu me proteger? Para que eu pudesse lhe ajudar a encaixar as peças do quebra-cabeça que faltavam?_ Torna a perguntar a itako.

_- Não. Eu decidi te proteger porque você me lembra, de certo modo, a minha mãe._ Responde Hao. "_Uma criatura angelical. Uma essência tão pura e bondosa. Um coração tão alvo. Um olhar misterioso, doce e tão triste. Uma aura que me atraiu desde a primeira vez. Eu decidi te proteger porque eu me apaixonei por você naquele dia... Essa é a verdade. Que eu nunca poderei lhe revelar..."._

_- Em tão pouco tempo... Conseguiu reunir tanta informação. Você faz jus a seu título de supremo onmyouji!_ Afirma Anna.

_- Foram todos sonhos. Em meus sonhos eu consegui ver toda uma história. A minha mãe quis me revelar a verdade. Mas, por detrás dessa verdade há algo muito maior. Algo que ela não pôde me revelar. Algo que eu ainda não consegui encontrar. Eu só sei que nós precisamos detê-lo. Deter aquela mancha de crueldade..._


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11 – Recomeço.**

_- Sonhos... Então, essa foi a maneira que sua mãe encontrou para se comunicar com você..._ Nesse momento, a mente de Anna viaja para um tempo distante do passado, quase intocável. Uma lembrança de um sentimento que parecia um amor de mãe lhe era trazido com o vento, assim como era levado por ele: tão rápido. _- ... Você tem sorte, Hao._ Essas palavras soaram carregadas de melancolia.

_- ... Sorte..._ Hao fala pausadamente, quase como um sussurro. Talvez, ele tivesse tido a sorte de ter um amor de mãe, um amor sincero e verdadeiro. Mas, esse sentimento estava tão distante que só havia sobrado o egoísmo em querer tê-lo novamente, só para ele. Como não era possível, restara o sentimento de vingança. Vingança por aqueles que haviam arrancado sua mãe de perto de si. Porém, o seu foco mudara de rumo quando ele começara a entender o que realmente aconteceu à Asano Ha.

_- ... Eu vou terminar de montar esse quebra-cabeças!_ Anna retorna de seus devaneios.

_- Nós vamos fazê-lo juntos, Anna._ Hao falava determinado.

_- ... O meu "destino" eu cumprirei sozinha. É um fardo só meu. O meu fardo de anjo caído..._ Diz Anna, virando-se de costas para Hao. – _... Obrigada, Hao. Nossa conversa clareou a minha mente. Agora, eu sei o porque daquele 'sentimento'..._ E se afasta do onmyouji, caminhando pela praia...

_- Você está enganada, meu anjo. Esse "destino" envolve muitas mais pessoas do que só apenas você... Por isso, eu vou ajudá-la a carregar esse fardo. Mesmo que meus sentimentos sejam de vingança, o rumo do meu objetivo está caminhando por um caminho menos turvo..._ Hao fala para si mesmo.

* * *

O anjo aproxima-se lentamente do garoto no jardim, sem fazer qualquer ruído. Estava intrigada com aquele silêncio e a expressão pesada da face do menino, afinal Yoh sempre carregava um sorriso tão leve e gentil... O jovem estava tão perdido em seus próprios pensamentos contraditórios que nem notou a presença de Midori. 

_- Preocupado com alguma coisa?_ O anjo pergunta para Yoh.

Yoh, que só então percebera a presença da menina, faz um gesto para ela sentar ao seu lado. Ele, então, lhe sorri. Mas, era um sorriso um tanto diferente do seu habitual. Estava envolto por uma nuvem cinzenta que não deixava irradiar a sua luz...

_- Não é nada!_ Responde Yoh. – _Eu... Só não conseguia dormir._.. Não se preocupe, Midori.

_- Eu também não conseguia dormir..._ Diz o anjo, sentando-se ao lado de Yoh. – _Fui até o seu quarto, mas você não estava lá. Então, fui te procurar, até que te achei aqui._ Ela sorri.

Yoh limita-se a sorrir.

_- Yoh... Eu quero aquele seu sorriso para mim de volta... Só para mim..._ A voz de Midori contrastava em sombria e suave.

_- ... Ahn?_ Yoh olha para o anjo, meio assustado com a afirmação que ela acabara de fazer.

Midori sorri. Ela, então, aproxima lentamente seu rosto ao de Yoh, segurando o rosto do menino com suas mãos. Seu olhar enfeitiçava o garoto, que não conseguia reagir àquela ação do anjo. A jovem encosta seus lábios nos de Yoh, beijando-lhe docemente e dando leves mordidas na boca dele. Logo, ela aprofunda aquele beijo, tornando-o mais intenso e selvagem, queria explorar toda a boca de Yoh, para que pudesse dizer que cada canto dele pertencia a ela.

Yoh não tem reação, estava assustado. Ele não conseguia nem afastar Midori nem corresponder o seu beijo de início. Mas, logo que o feitiço daquele olhar do anjo volta a lhe surtir efeito, o garoto começa a corresponder aquele toque mais íntimo da jovem. Porém, a confusão de emoções só aumentava naquele momento para o shaman, pois ele não sabia definir o sentimento que aquele beijo lhe trazia. "_Por que eu não estou feliz?"._ Era a pergunta que Yoh fazia a si mesmo. Sentia-se miserável naquele instante...

* * *

Anna caminha pela praia até se afastar completamente de Hao, é então que pára e apenas volta a observar o mar. Havia recuperado suas forças para lutar. Mais do que a força, havia recuperado a sua vontade de lutar. Havia se escondido por muito tempo numa máscara para encobrir os seus medos e suas dores. Havia sido fraca a ponto de se perder. Porém, estava disposta a um novo recomeço. 

--- Flashback ---

Caminhava por entre as ruas do distrito, em Osorezan. Suas longas asas brancas ainda estavam sangrando. Sua dor ainda não havia cessado. Não era apenas uma dor física. O seu coração também estava doendo. Não compreendia o motivo da ordem que desobedecera. Nunca poderia cumprir aquela ordem. Preferira a punição pela blasfêmia de desobedecer as ordens divinas do que carregar para sempre a cicatriz por abandonar os seus sentimentos.

A maldição já estava fazendo efeito. As pessoas olhavam com repulsa para aquela criatura tão diferente, o que não era de se surpreender, pois as asas eram o símbolo de sua diferença. Todos procuravam se afastar daquele indivíduo tão amedrontador. Sentimentos obscuros os mais variados passavam por suas mentes ao ver o pequeno anjo. Sentimentos os quais eram todos sentidos pela menina...

A pequena criatura não agüentara a repulsa daqueles que passavam perto de si. Então, sucumbira a sua própria dor: realmente deveria ser uma "menina-demônio" como todos aqueles a julgavam. Desmaiara, fora envolta pela escuridão... A sua própria escuridão...

Quando abrira seus olhos estava deitada numa cama confortável dentro de uma velha pousada. Uma senhora idosa estava sentada a seu lado, parece que velava o seu sono. Suas asas haviam desaparecido. Assim como suas memórias. Não sabia mais dizer quem era nem o que era. Havia trancado essas memórias tão dolorosas dentro de si mesmo, ou haveria de sucumbir ao desespero. Kino Asakura fora a pessoa que, desde então, cuidara de si. Foi então que se passou a ser chamada de Anna Kyouyama.

--- Fim do flashback ---

Começara a nevar. Os flocos de neve iam caindo lentamente naquela praia de Izumo. Aquela neve trazia-lhe lembranças dolorosas e confortantes.

_- Naquele dia estava nevando... Agora, eu posso recomeçar da onde eu parei. Não sou mais uma criança e nem tenho mais medo de enfrentar tudo aquilo que eu deixei para trás. Mas, eu só fiz isso para te proteger... E eu vou protegê-lo... Para sempre!_

* * *

_- O seu primeiro beijo... É meu!_ Midori sorri para Yoh, se levantando. 

_- ..._ Yoh continuava em silêncio. Ainda estava tentando entender o sentimento que lhe preenchia naquele momento, um sentimento que lhe sufocava.

_- Eu... Vou dar uma volta... Espere por mim, Yoh. Eu voltarei!_ O anjo então caminha para longe dos domínios da mansão Asakura.

* * *

_- Está tudo confuso... Por que me sinto assim?_ Yoh perguntava a si mesmo. – _Mas eu... Eu tenho a impressão que se eu seguí-la... Tudo irá se resolver para mim. Para nós._ Yoh levanta-se e parte correndo na direção que Midori tomou, porém com o devido cuidado dela não perceber que estava sendo seguida.

* * *

_- ... Eu sabia que você viria..._ Os primeiros raios de sol irradiavam as águas límpidas do mar.

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Eu sei que vai ter uma pessoa (ou mais xD) que vai querer me matar por causa do beijo que a Midori deu no Yoh! XDDD –Má– Mas, eu não podia deixar de fazer isso. Essa cena já estava na minha cabeça faz tempo.

Acho que era só isso que eu tinha para dizer. Desculpem as demoras das atualizações, mas eu ando meio desinspirada e me achando uma incapaz T-T Compartilho do sentimento do Takei antes de terminar Shaman King.

Mas, eu não abandonarei os meus fanfics inacabados! u.u"

Esse é o meu fanfic que eu mais gosto, também porque foi ele que me deu inspiração para o futuro livro que eu irei escrever.

Era só.

Até o próximo capítulo.

Espero que gostem desse :)

Deixem reviews xDDDD


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12 – Embate entre anjos.**

A praia de Izumo encontrava-se completamente coberta por brancos flocos de neve, parecendo um tapete branco, macio e melancólico, sem cor. Assim também o era o céu naquela manhã. Somente a cor do mar era azul, dando um aspecto mais suave àquela paisagem tão pesada. Era como se fosse um singelo sorriso brotando de um rosto em pranto, lentamente, suavemente, como uma flor de inverno.

Já não nevava mais, porém seu rastro branco ainda não havia desvanecido... Como uma triste melodia de amor... Apenas duas criaturas se atreviam a enfrentar o frio daquela manhã numa paisagem nefasta de melancolia de uma noite de neve. Ambas elas estavam se encarando, num extremo silêncio. Seus olhos determinados e frios se chocavam como raios.

_- Eu roubei de você!_ Disse a primeira das criaturas, quebrando o silêncio que reinava no ar. Ela estava com um sorriso glorioso na face... Mais do que glorioso, até maligno e com uma ponta de crueldade.

_- ..._ Silêncio.

"_Roubou de mim... Esse sorriso em seu rosto... Eu não quero ver. Tenho que controlar... esse poder..."._ Inútil. Logo ela fora tomada pelo poder que ora poderia ser uma maldição. Capacidade de ler mentes, capacidade de sentir sentimentos. Entretanto, infelizmente para Anna, naquele momento seu poder havia aumentado a sua intensidade, propiciando-lhe quase rever a cena que se passara na noite anterior... senti-la... Aquele beijo... O primeiro beijo de Yoh. O beijo que deveria ser seu. O beijo com que tanto havia sonhado. Seu primeiro beijo de amor havia lhe sido roubado...

_- Está sem palavras?_ Midori ri-se, divertindo-se com o sofrimento nos olhos do outro anjo.

Não fora um beijo de amor. Fora apenas um beijo com intenção de atingi-la. Midori não havia beijado Yoh por amor lhe sentir, mas sim para despertar uma angústia e desespero na sua inimiga. Fosse um sentimento de amor o empregado naquele beijo, o sofrimento de Anna seria mais ameno. Não que doesse menos, a dor seria a mesma, dado que ela amava Yoh com todas as suas forças. Porém, seria mais aceitável para ela. Ela realmente queria que seu amado fosse feliz, e não importava se fosse longe dela. A felicidade de Yoh era o mais importante para ela. E, aquele beijo não garantiria a felicidade dele, somente o faria sofrer ainda mais quando descobrisse a verdade. A genuína verdade por detrás da máscara de um anjo...

_- Não importa o que aconteça, você não vai conseguir me abalar._ Disse então Anna, recuperando a frieza de seu olhar, mas agora também estava nele um brilho assassino de ódio. _– Eu nunca vou lhe perdoar por você ter brincado com os sentimentos dele! É isso um anjo? Um anjo pode brincar com os sentimentos de um ser vivo? Essa é a verdadeira natureza de um anjo?_

_- Brincar com os sentimentos dele? Ora, não me faça rir! Você, mais do que ninguém sabe quem ele é. Você, que não cumpriu a sua missão e por isso foi exilada de nosso mundo. Eu estou aqui para julgá-la. O julgamento final será feito pelas mãos de Michiyo, o anjo do Vento!_ Então as longas asas verdes claras surgem nas costas do anjo e sua face toma uma expressão mais medonha, a face de uma assassina. Mas não uma assassina qualquer, uma assassina comum... uma assassina em nome da Justiça, em nome de uma Deusa...

_- Michiyo... Então esse é o seu nome... Mas, você está enganada anjo do Vento. Quem fará o julgamento serei eu. Anna Kyouyama. O anjo caído... O anjo negro... Você perecerá pelas mãos de uma pecadora, um anjo que traiu os Céus..._ Anna possuía em seu rosto a mesma expressão assassina, mas ela lutaria em nome de seus sentimentos, suas crenças e seu amor. Em nome de suas crenças próprias ela havia traído a sua missão. E em nome dessas mesmas crenças, ela haveria de matar um anjo...

_- Dez anos se passaram... Você amadureceu muito. E pensar que 'ela' queria que você sempre fosse uma criança... Nós, anjos, temos um crescimento diferente do humano. Nós crescemos à medida que nossa mente evolui. Você teve uma evolução muito rápida. Foi o seu castigo, a sua punição. O seu sofrimento a fez evoluir. Você poderia ser uma eterna criança ao lado 'dela'. Foi a sua escolha. Eu sempre a invejei! Pequeno anjo branco, eu nunca pude ocupar o seu lugar no coração 'dela', aquele vazio ainda permanece. Você irá pagar pela sua blasfêmia, pela sua traição. Por 'fazê-la' sofrer... Eu vou te matar em nome 'dela'!_ Um redemoinho de vento é formado pelos poderes do anjo, que o dirige em direção a sua adversária.

_- ... Um anjo, um verdadeiro anjo é aquele capaz de emanar a luz da esperança no coração dos seres vivos. Essas foram as palavras que eu aprendi um dia. E que você não compreende. É por isso que nós não somos anjos. É por isso que nós estamos batalhando. Em nome de algo precioso para nós, algo que vai além da nossa natureza e que a enfraquece... _Anna refletia enquanto o redemoinho vinha em sua direção, porém ela não se mexia, apenas observava os fortes ventos se aproximarem.

_- Você... Aqui será o seu fim! A única que não é um anjo aqui é você! Eu sou um anjo e estou completando a minha missão. Destruir a pecadora. Farei isso por 'ela'. Quem sabe assim ela comece a enxergar a verdade... Que um anjo caído perdeu a luz do Paraíso... _O redemoinho torna-se mais veloz e aproxima-se de Anna.

_- ... É inútil. Você está em meu território! _O redemoinho esfria-se a ponto de se transformar em flocos de neve, que caem como uma cachoeira branca pela paisagem...

Então, o anjo emana de sua mão uma espada espiritual cor de esmeralda. Sabia que se encontrava em desvantagem naquele lugar, perante a neve, perante o anjo branco, o anjo da neve... Só poderia vencê-la numa luta de espadas. E tinha esperanças de fazê-lo. Havia treinado anos para isso. Para o derradeiro golpe final... Enfiar sua espada no coração de sua adversária e vê-la desvanecer na eternidade...

E, o golpe derradeiro seria dado, mas seria o contrário esperado pelo anjo do Vento. Ela não contava com o poder da espada negra, a espada que a fazia tremer de desespero só pelo mínimo contato. Não estava suportando aquele poder e seria ela que desvaneceria... E o seu fim estava próximo, seus olhos já estavam se fechando para receber o golpe... Contudo, algo inesperado acontecera naquele instante. Um grito de longe fora ouvido, um grito que mudaria o rumo daquele embate...

_- NÃOOOOOOOOO!_ Yoh gritava correndo, em súplica para que Anna não matasse o anjo de seus sonhos, embora ainda estivesse com sentimentos confusos, não poderia perder novamente seu anjo... O anjo que amara.

E é então, que se aproveitando da hesitação de Anna ao ouvir as súplicas do homem que amara, Michiyo aproveita-se para traçar o final que planejara. Sua espada trespassa a pele do anjo caído... na altura do peito. O golpe derradeiro fora dado como ela previa. Podia novamente sorrir. Poderia sorrir para 'ela' na sua volta e seria acolhida como heroína.

Sangue. O manto branco de neve é manchado pela vermelhidão do sangue...

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Finalmente, né:)

Finalmente eu resolvo tomar vergonha na cara e continuar um dos meus fanfics inacabados...

Eu tenho uma estima pessoal muito grande por esse fanfic, por isso, eu não pretendo pará-lo. Posso demorar um tempo para escrever... mas não vou parar enquanto não terminar! Até porque agora tive uma idéia para o final dele... só preciso desenvolvê-la melhor.

Ah sim, agora também gostaria de pedir desculpa pela demora. Eu estou em época de vestibular, está difícil para mim. E também eu sou uma pessoa bem preguiçosa.

Agradecimentos a Smart Angel, a minha prima Bel :) Ela que me deu uma sacudida e vontade de continuar esse fic. Espero que ela goste desse capítulo... E espero que todos meus leitores gostem também :)

Além de ser preguiçosa, eu estou escrevendo uma história minha :) Provavelmente se tornará um livro e eu estou gostando muito de escrever. É um romance medieval... Estou empolgada em escrevê-lo :) Mas não esqueci dos meus fanfics XD Porque eu AMO Shaman King... E esse em especial é muito importante para mim. Portanto, eu vou sim até o fim!

Ah sim, para aqueles que acham que eu devo ter me inspirado em Angel Sanctuary... na verdade não! Até porque eu ainda não li Angel Sanctuary XD Eu me inspirei nas minhas idéias malucas mesmo, porque eu AMOOOO anjos :)

Acho que era isso... espero que vocês gostem :) E desculpem mais uma vez a longaaaaaaaaa demora... eu vou tentar ser um pouquinho mais rápida... aproveitar que escrever a minha história me deixa animada e inspirada :)

Até o próximo capítulo... :)


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 – O anjo de seus sonhos.**

É então que o corpo do anjo negro desfalece nos macios flocos de neve que cobriam a areia da praia, assim revelando suas longas asas negras a envolvendo como se fosse um abraço, como se fosse para protegê-la e afagá-la. Anna, enquanto caía, vira o seu rosto para Yoh... Um brilho negro a envolvia, um brilho que ia desvanecendo, mas que mostrava claramente a sua melancolia e desespero contidos dentro de seu peito machucado, não pela ferida física, mas pela ferida profunda de sua alma. Seus olhos tristes iam fechando lentamente, até seu corpo cair de vez no chão...

Um desespero, então, toma conta dos olhos de Yoh, que os mantinham arregalados e lágrimas começaram a cair involuntariamente pela sua face. O shaman de Izumo percebera a teia em que fora envolvido, a teia que ele próprio fiara durante anos para prendê-lo e mascarar a verdade que estava diante de seus olhos. Ele próprio havia se enganado com a ilusão que criara em cima de um sonho. Um sonho que a realidade pôs ao alcance de suas mãos e que ele não percebera, continuara se iludindo numa espera sem fim pelo que ele nunca perceberia sozinho.

_- ... Anna..._ O jovem aproxima-se da garota, a segurando em seus braços num abraço confortante e forte. Suas lágrimas continuavam a cair pelo seu rosto, a molhar o corpo da menina. O corpo de seu anjo. O anjo de seus sonhos. O anjo de sua realidade. O anjo pelo qual ele esperara uma vida inteira, mas que sempre estivera perante os seus olhos. O anjo que ele amara, desde uma primeira visão...

_- ... Anna... Anna... Eu..._ O jovem não conseguia achar as palavras para se desculpar com aquele anjo. O anjo de seus sonhos. O anjo de sua realidade. Como ele a fizera sofrer durante todo esse tempo, desde que Midori havia entrado em sua vida. Quantos erros ele cometera, quantas infelicidades trouxera para aquele coração já tão machucado de sua noiva. 'Noiva'... Sim, Anna era sua noiva, agora ele lembrava. Agora essa palavra soava tão doce a seus ouvidos... Noiva... Uma noiva que sempre o amara e que por ironia do destino ele não percebera que era ela o anjo que ele estava esperando... O anjo que ele amava... O anjo que ele ainda ama com todas as suas forças...

_- ... Me perdoe... Anna... Me perdoe..._ Ele falava pausadamente, ainda tendo o corpo do anjo negro em seus braços, ainda abraçado a ela como se não quisesse nunca mais largá-la, não queria perdê-la nunca mais. Se ele ao menos tivesse a chance de voltar no tempo para consertar os seus erros... Entretanto, o tempo não volta. O tempo sempre está mudando, sempre em movimento... Não era possível reverter essa inércia de movimento. Era uma inércia constante do tempo... Não havia meios de deter o fluxo do tempo... Ele teria que se contentar com o presente que vivia e com o futuro que estaria para vir. Este sim, este poderia ser moldado...

_- Por favor, Anna... Me perdoe..._ Era tão grande o desespero de Yoh que suas lágrimas não cessavam. Ele não sabia o que fazer naquele momento, afinal havia perdido mais uma vez o anjo que amara, o anjo que sempre esperara... Queria ao menos ouvir uma palavra de perdão vindo dela, uma palavra que lhe daria força para continuar combatendo, continuar vivendo, continuar esperando... Esperando por ela. Esperando pela volta de seu anjo...

_- É inútil. Os anjos também morrem._ Dizia Michiyo, ainda com sua espada ensangüentada com o sangue de um anjo em punhos... Uma espada que agora ela usaria para cometer outro assassinato. Não fazia parte de sua missão, mas agora estava tão perto de cumprir a missão do anjo traidor... Não poderia deixar para trás aquela oportunidade. Assim, seria recebida por 'ela' com um abraço caloroso, um abraço de recompensa por dever cumprido, mais do que dever...

_- Você... Por que, Midori?_ Yoh se levantava, não procurava respostas, apenas fizera a pergunta de tamanha à raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento. Ele se vingaria. Não porque Midori o fizera sofrer, mas porque ela fizera com que Anna sofresse. Ela brincara não só com os sentimentos dele, mas também com os sentimentos da itako de cabelos dourados. E isso ele não poderia permitir. Isso ele, Yoh Asakura, jamais poderia perdoar...

_- Você... Está pensando em lutar contra um anjo?_ Michiyo sorria.

_- ... Matar é errado, mas brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas é mais errado ainda... Eu não posso... te perdoar... Midori..._ E o shaman avança desarmado para cima do anjo, estava num conflito interno com si mesmo... Estava envolto pelo desespero de ter perdido o amor de sua vida e sua moral de nunca querer tirar uma vida... Estava ruindo...

_- Pare! Essa luta não é sua, Yoh..._ O shaman de cabelos compridos, supremo onmyouji Hao Asakura, estava parado numa ponta da praia, observando aquela cena, observando aquela luta desde o começo. Também tivera uma vontade enorme de matar o anjo do vento, mas sabia que se o fizesse uma pessoa jamais iria lhe perdoar. Aquela luta não era dele, ele não tinha o direito de interferir... Por mais que seu coração pesasse...

_- Parar? Você não está vendo, Hao? Não está vendo o que aconteceu? Como você pode me pedir para parar?_ Yoh encara o seu irmão, ainda tomado pelo desespero.

_- ... Desse jeito, irmãozinho, você não é capaz nem de derrotar o mais fraco dos adversários._ E ele aproxima-se de Yoh, ficando ao lado dele. _– Preste atenção..._ O onmyouji aponta para o anjo caído no chão...

Anna levanta-se vagarosamente, estava com seu ferimento curado. Ela apenas lança um olhar frio para os três seres que a observavam. O único que não estava espantado era Hao...

_- Mas... Como?_ Michiyo perguntava, não acreditando no que via. A adversária que acertara havia se curado totalmente.

_- ... Não me subestimem. Eu sou a itako, Anna Kyouyama. Eu detenho o poder da água, que fez com que a ferida parasse de sangrar... Você tem uma pontaria horrível. Não acertou nenhum órgão vital. E... eu aprendi todas as técnicas do Chou Senji Ryakketsu, posso me curar!_

_- Chou Senji Ryakketsu..._ Yoh falava em voz alta, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. _– Como eu não pensei nisso..._

_- ... Você é lerdo, Yoh!_ Diz Anna. _– Mas, agora tenho assuntos pendestes!_ E ela olha para Michiyo, partindo para cima dela com sua espada espiritual negra... Uma luta incessante de espada recomeçara naquele momento. Um espetáculo exótico, uma batalha entre dois anjos. Uma batalha que não demorou a terminar. A força da espada negra era desesperante para seus adversários, por isso o anjo do vento logo sucumbira perante sua adversária e tivera o seu corpo desvanecido pelo poder das trevas emanado daquela arma, e sua alma sugada pela espada negra... para todo o sempre...

* * *

**Notas da autora**

Dessa vez eu não demorei para escrever esse capítulo! Ando bastante inspirada e já sei muita coisa dessa história, porque há muito tempo eu já imaginei como ela seria... Só dá preguiça de escrever, hehehe... mas, agora ela vai sair e espero que não demore muito XD

Bem, acho que dessa vez é só isso...

Espero que gostem!

E até o próximo capítulo...


End file.
